Your Angel
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: pg-13 to be safe. Kuwabara is now a police man, and rooming with his best friend. But while serving the law something horrid takes place. Now is the time for true feelings to be revealed...


Lalala...I own nothing. I got this idea from my little brother. He was watching Yu Yu Hakusho and saw Kuwabara tackle someone to save them. He then said, "Gee Kuwabara would make a good cop!"  
  
Kurama: So we Have Kazima's younger brother to thank for this story.  
  
Hiei: Joy.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
" 'Another horrible crime solved by the new sensational cop, Kazuma Kuwabara. He and his partner, Itsuki Dame cracked a kidnapping ring only a day after it started! Kazuma Kuwabara has this to say..." Yusuke burst out laughing as Kuwabara blushed red.  
  
" '...Kazuma Kuwabara has this to say, "You do what you gotta do...no leave me alone you creepy reporters!" ' Geez! I can't believe you said that!!" Yusuke broke down laughing tears in his eyes. "I can't believe they left that in!!" Kuwabara sighed.  
  
Kuwabara was now at the age of 22 and was in his first year of being a cop. Already he was making himself know, by cracking cases no one else could. It helped to be spirtaully aware.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had been living together since 17 to help pay for the rent on their apartment. It wasn't too bad living together, the two got alone fine. And even when they didn't they always made up within the hour or day.  
  
Kuwabara was great at his job, but he always found the Rekai missions more fulfilling. They didn't get too many missions now with the new Rekai coming in. But that didn't mean any of them had grown apart. Kurama and Hiei often came by, never missing a chance to stop by.  
  
Kuwabara sighed looking at his watch. "Well, it officially the night shift, I better go." Yusuke nodded, "Don't forget tomorrow is just you and me!" Kuwabara nodded, eyes shining. "Are you kidding me? Days where I get to spend with you and the other are the best, even if its me getting beat up by some ugly cretin!" Yusuke smiled at his best friend as he walked out the door.  
  
But once he was gone he sighed. Though Kuwabara was the strongest human in the world, he still worried about him. He :always: worried about him. What if someone caught him off guard and he got hurt? That had happened once. It wasn't bad, he only needed about 12 stitches.  
  
But still....  
  
Yusuke sighed, all he could do was wait. Sit and Wait for his best friend's return.  
  
:SAFE: return....  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
In a where house by the docks, Kuwabara held his partner, Itsuki in his arms. His partner was a 20, a few months younger than him, with light sandy colored hair and green eyes. He was a sweet kid, and idolized his partner.  
  
He currently lay bleeding in Kuwabara's arms. A bullet wound to the chest. While Kuwabara waited for back up, and an ambulance, he fed his partner some of his energy.  
  
"Hang on lil' buddy...your too young to guy...keep telling me about that girl your going to marry..." Kuwabara encouraged, eyes glancing around.  
  
The man that had shot his partner was still around here somewhere. Blending in with the darkness swallowing the two officers. He knew the man had lost his weapon, Kuwabara had seen to that but where was the aXshole hiding?  
  
"(1)Keiki...she is as sweet as her name..." Itsuki wheezed. "She has a smile...that'd make the sun jealous...I swear...shes a goddess." Itsuki gasped in pain, and his eyes suddenly noticed something.  
  
"Kuwabara-San are you an angel?"   
  
The young man jumped at the question, "Wha?!"  
  
Itsuki looked up at him with bleary eyes, "Your hands are glowing...your healing me..." Kuwabara smiled down at him. "No...don't be getting all mushy like that. I'm just a friend helping a friend. I have someone I love to...and I'd be damXed if I was taken away from..."  
  
Kuwabara went silent.  
  
"Its him, huh?"  
  
Kuwabara looked away uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't care....you know, about who your like." Itsuki smiled. "I know he feels the same."  
  
Kuwabara smiled, lightly closing his eyes. "Even if he doesn't...I'm satisfied, just knowing he's my best friend...the best friend anyone could ever ask for you know..."  
  
Itsuki smiled, "So are you."  
  
Kuwabara laughed, "When you marry this knock out, Keiki, you tell me. I'm coming to your wedding."  
  
Itsuki gave a sly smile, sweat dampening his face. "Same...to you." Itsuki grunted, squeezing his eyes shut. "Just hold on!" Kuwabara's ear picked up the faint sounds of sirens. "What..." He turned seeing flashed of red and blue. "Ha! Itsuki hang on! Help is on the way!" Kuwabara frowned, "Man, that was cliche..."  
  
Itsuki peeked out of his eyes, "KUWABARA-KUN! WATCH OUT!!"  
  
Before Kuwabara could react a thick metal pipe connected with his temple and sent him flying outside the where house. Dazed and bleeding Kuwabara stood up blinking.   
  
"Well, hello Hero." a cold mocking voice spat. They guy they'd been chasing was right there, Kuwabara didn't have time to react as once again the pipe struck him, this time in his gut. Right after that it his him in the chest, followed by his face. He flew off, landing at the edge of the dock.  
  
"KUWABARA-KUN! SOMEONE GET HIM!"  
  
Kuwabara grunted, "No..Itsuki be quiet..." Kuwabara muttered angry that he'd let his guard down.  
  
"Don't worry Hero, he's next after you!"  
  
The pipe connected with his head twice more, and he fell to his knees, blood streaming down his face. Kuwabara's eyes blearily opened. All he could see was a dark blurry shape. But others were rushing forward, reaching for the man. The cavalry had arrived.  
  
"Say good night sweet prince!!"   
  
As the metal came rushing towards him, Kuwabara closed his eyes, whispering but one name on his lips.  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
The hit connected and Kuwabara was swallowed by darkness, and water...  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Yusuke rest his head on his folded hands, silence echoing in the room. Only one noise could be heard and that was the heart monitor. Yusuke had woken up that morning to find his best friend not tucked soundly in his room, or collapsed on the floor from a late night.  
  
He received a call informing him that Kuwabara had been caught off guard and pummeled so hard by a steel pipe that his head had cracked in 3 different places, his collar bone broke, and he'd drowned. Luckily the paramedics revived him, but now...all Yusuke could do was wait.   
  
His friend's chest was covered up with bandages, and only from the nose down was there no bandages on his head. Kuwabara's breath came out in raspy gasps, and sometimes he'd stir, and maybe raise his hand, but he wouldn't wake.  
  
"Yusuke-sama?" Yusuke turned to see Keiki, she was Itsuki's girlfriend. She held a bundle of flowers, and a cute plushie, which she gave to Yusuke. "For you and Kuwabara!"  
  
The sweet woman bowed. "Itsuki says that Kuwabara kept him alive! That his hands glowed and he kept him living," She looked op at Yusuke, her eyes shining, "Like an angel!" Yusuke looked at her, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you...Keiki." The woman wrapped her arms around him, knowing Yusuke was trying so hard not to cry. "Its okay Yusuke...He's your angel! He won't leave you."   
  
Yusuke broke down in small sobs, and the two clung to each other. Eventually they pulled away, Keiki holding his shoulders. "He'll wake!" Keiki smiled knowingly. "You love him...that will guide him back."  
  
Yusuke blushed surprised that she figured it out. He sighed and turned away. "Just hang on Kuwa..." He went back to resting his head on his folded hands, and smiled sadly. Tears slid down is intertwined fingers.   
  
"Kuwa...Kuwa...don't go..."  
  
Many more visitors appeared throughout the day. Men and woman from the station, Kurama, Hiei, Boeton, Koenma, Genkai, and old friends. Gift were left for Yusuke and Kuwabara, but Yusuke barely acknowledged them.   
  
"Kuwabara I-I love you come back...please."  
  
"Ur..."  
  
Yusuke's eyes shot open.  
  
"Ura...shi..."  
  
Tears sped faster down his face, as he watched Kuwabara stir. Eventually Yusuke knew he was awake.  
  
"Have...I gone blind?" Kuwabara rasped out, reaching up to touch the bandages.   
  
Yusuke had gone deadly quiet. He gripped the railing around Kuwabara tightly, refusing to let go. He had tears in his eyes, and gritted his teeth hard. His eyes had gone wide, he'd frozen.  
  
"Urameshi...Urameshi?"   
  
Kuwabara's hands slowly came up, and his fingertips just managed to touch Yusuke face.  
  
"Urameshi..." Kuwabara whispered concerned.   
  
Kuwabara pressed his palm, to Yusuke's cheek, and the dark haired man broke. He sobbed, and grasped onto Kuwabara. "KUWA!" He sobbed.  
  
Kuwabara lazily hugged Yusuke back, unable to hold Yusuke as tightly as he wanted.  
  
Yusuke pulled away, and meshed his lips with Kuwabara, not even bothering for a response. He just kissed his best friend, the one he loved more than anything else.   
  
Kuwabara kissed back, tears slipping out his bandages.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER, scare me like that again! I will not lose you to some fucXing freak with a pipe!" Yusuke growled, holding Kuwabara possessively, while kissing his cheeks, and neck.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kuwabara sniffed, "I love-"  
  
Yusuke silenced him with a kiss, "Love you." Yusuke whispered against his lips. As the two held each other, Yusuke silently dared every one who threatened their relationship.   
  
'Go ahead you fuXkers...just try to take Kuwabara away from me...you won't succeed.'  
  
=============================================================================(1)-Keiki means "cake"  
  
this was fun! 


End file.
